As the dimensions of integrated circuit devices decrease, the limits of optical scaling of the photolithographic processes are being reached driving up the number of photomasks required as well as the cost of individual photomasks. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.